That's When I Stop Loving You
by Brock's gurl
Summary: An AAML songfic. A friend gets Ash to talk about his feelings towards Misty. Please R/R!


That's When I'll Stop Loving You

That's When I'll Stop Loving You

A/N: Any thing in parenthesis is the person's thoughts.This is a songfic, and the song is in italics. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of *Nsync's songs.

Ash, Misty and Brock are traveling along, approaching another gym for the Johto Leagues.As the trio walked along, Ash was watching Misty play with Togepi. 

Ash: ( Why can't I stop staring at Misty?Man, just look at her and Togepi.Sometimes 

she can be so nice and sweet…Wait! I can't think of Misty like that.She's my friend.And plus she probably hates me anyway.That's why we always end up fighting about everything.

While Ash was in La La Land, Brock was trying to talk to him.

Brock: Ash, do you want to set up camp here?The sun's about to set soon.Ash? *waves 

hand in front of Ash's face* Hello? Anyone in there?

Ash: Oh, sorry Brock.Guess I just zoned out.

Brock: So, do you want to set up came here?

Ash: Sure.

Ash sits down on a nearby log and continues his thoughts, but soon Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and looks at it's trainer.

Pikachu: What's wrong Ash?

Ash: Nothing.

Pikachu: I know something's bothering you, or you wouldn't be dazed out like this.

Hmm…let me guess, thinking about Misty?

Ash: Yeah, but I know how I feel about her, what if she doesn't and she either leaves, or 

laughs in my face?It'll ruin our friendship.

Pikachu: Well, I think she won't laugh or leave. I mean she followed you everywhere for 

some reason.

Ash: Yeah, her bike remember?

Pikachu: Well, I don't think that's it, but why don't you just ask her your self?

With saying that, Pikachu and Ash turned around to find Misty standing there.

Pikachu: I better leave you two alone. Wonder if Brock has any ketchup?

Ash: M..M..Misty! Uhh..how long have you been standing there?

Misty: I had just come over to tell you that Brock wanted you to get firewood. Why?

Ash: There's something I need to tell you.

_ _

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

Ash: You probably hate me for stealing your bike and everything…

Misty: I don't hate you Ash.I never have. I may get angry but that's it.

Ash: Well, that's gonna make saying this a little easier.

Misty: What is it?

_ _

_I'm sure you've heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard _

_For you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid this all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_ _

Ash: Ever since the day you fished me and Pikachu out of that river, I've wanted to tell 

you that I…I love you.

_But you've gotta believe me, _

_I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry long as I am there_

_And I will always be there_

_You will never be without love_

_ _

Misty's eyes filled with tears as she smiled at Ash.

Misty: I love you too Ash

_Chorus:_

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Well, you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving_

_That's when I'llstop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah_

_ _

_As long as sunlight lights the sky_

_The light of love will be_

_Found in these eyes of mine_

_And I will shine that light for you_

_You're the only one_

_I'll ever give my heart to_

_What I'm trying to say is_

_Nothing will change this_

_They'll be no time_

_You won't find me there_

_'Cause I will always be there_

_You will always have all my love_

_*Repeat chorus*_

Ash and Misty move slowly toward each other until their lips touch.

_When this world doesn't turn anymore_

_When the stars all decide to stop shining_

_'Till then I'm gonna be by you're side_

_I'm gonna be loving you forever_

_Every day of my life _

_Baby_

_ _

_Well you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop loving _

_That's when I'll stop loving _

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

_*Repeat chorus x2*_

_That's when I stop, baby_

_When I stop loving you_

_ _

They pull apart and hear a sniffing sound.They turn around to see Brock and Pikachu sitting a couple feet away watching them and eating popcorn.

Brock: I just love romantic movies!

Pikachu: Especially ones with happy endings.Pass the popcorn!

Misty and Ash blush brighter than Misty's hair.

Misty: *gets out mallet* Your're gonna pay for watching us!

Brock: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Fin.

A/N: So, how was it? I thought it was okay.Please R&R!

-Brock's gurl-


End file.
